


Still Together, Even When We're Separated

by Josie_P



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Mentioned Mark Tuan, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_P/pseuds/Josie_P
Summary: BamBam writes a letter to Yugyeom, and against all odds, the latter responds.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 7





	Still Together, Even When We're Separated

Yugyeom? Ah, hi… I wrote this letter, because I wanted to ask you… do you remember the first time we met? When I saw you at the noraebang, and you were drunk off your head and you tapped my shoulder and said, “Sir, you seem sad? Why are you sad?”  
That was the day my girlfriend broke up with me.  
That same day I met you.  
And you looked at me with those innocent pearly black eyes, and your dark hair, and you started crying, because, “If you’re sad, then I have to be sad too! So don’t be sad!” 

(A tear stained the paper.)

I really miss you, Gyeomie. Really. A lot. I remember you, more clearly before. I remember the way you smell like the mints you love eating, and how you dyed your hair yellow just because it was my favorite color, and how you always sit down when I talk to you because you want us to be one the same level.  
I remember that.  
Do you remember?  
They all think I’m crazy, especially Mark hyung, who says I shouldn’t waste my time doing this. 

He says that when you're dead you don’t receive letters. We’ll see about that. Gyeomie… if you see me writing this letter right now, send me something okay, give me a sign?

(Yugyeom watches as hot tears slide down his cheeks, and he whispers something under his breath.  
And BamBam gasps as a tear lands on his letter. And another. And another. And another. Until they spell out in salty, drippy, letters, “I LOVE YOU.”)


End file.
